the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 1
I know I said I'd post the first chapter tomorrow, but I'm not sure about then because it'll be a very long day of flying back home. Since I had this written already, I figured, why not let everyone see it now? So, I hope you all enjoy! Chapter 1- It was hot out. Eddie could feel the burning sensation on the back of his head, making him sweat through his clothes. It was also dark. The sun had been cast out in favor of the shadows, and a giant bird silhouette was leading the way for the shadows to spread. Eddie tried to run, but he couldn’t move. At least, not away from the approaching threat… ------ For the past few days, he had been having that same dream. It was odd; He was out of Anubis, and was no longer the Osirian. That should have cured him from the creepiness, right? On this day, Eddie was having a picnic with Patricia out in the courtyard of their new college. Both of them had moved to the same school, as it was the only way to really stay together; but the rest of their friends had gone elsewhere. Some had stayed together; Joy and Jerome, and Alfie and Willow; but everyone else had scattered. It’s been three weeks since Eddie’s new school started, and he was still having trouble adjusting to the differences. “So, Yacker. What are you hungry for?” He took out the sandwich supplies and prepared to make her food for her, when she grabbed the ingredients from him with a smirk. “I can make my own lunch you know.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for trying to be a gentleman.” Patricia rolled her eyes back. “You? A gentleman? Sure.” They kept the banter up for a bit, with her teasing him about his tuna fish, and he throwing it back at her by trying to get her to eat some of it. Then, just as he was about to toss some of the fish at her- a small bit, to see what she’d do- a black bird passed overhead. Eddie flinched just a bit, remembering his dream. It was enough for her to notice. “Are you okay? Scared of a little bird? Jeez, you’re getting more like Nina every day.” Eddie laughed nervously. “Uh...yeah. That’s me…” “No, it isn’t. Really, what is it?” He was dreading this moment. He hadn’t wanted to tell her- not because the dream scared him, but he didn’t want to scare her. ''“It’s just this weird dream I’ve been having lately. That’s all.” Patricia stopped eating and put her sandwich down, fully attentive now. “''That’s all? Weird dreams are never just weird dreams…” “Yacker, they’re just dreams. I’ve just gotten Anubis…Syndrome, or something, I’ve…gotten used to scary stuff happening. That’s it.” Eddie insisted. “I’m fine.” “You think you’re ''the one that’s used to scary stuff?!” She blurted, then stopped herself. “You’re probably right. I mean…you’ve lost your powers, right?” Eddie nodded. That was true; Now that he was no longer the Osirian, why would he be having prophetic dreams anymore anyways? “Don’t worry about me. Come on, let’s finish eating before lunch is over.” They continued eating, but the lunch was a bit quieter than usual. When they were done and cleaning up, Patricia suddenly asked, “What if we weren’t done, though?” “With lunch?” “With Sibuna.” He paused and looked at her. “Didn’t we just go over this?” “We went over your dream…but it got me thinking. Just because you’re not the Osirian…doesn’t mean everything is done with.” “Yacker…” Eddie said warningly. “Don’t start.” “Start what?!” “You tend to get…how do I put this…a bit excited about these things sometimes, and jump to conclusions.” Patricia sounded hurt. “But I’m not ''always ''wrong.” Eddie frowned. “I…I’m not trying to say that you are. Just…calm down. Nothing will happen. Okay?” “You don’t know that.” “And neither do you. Look, why are you so worried anyways? It was just a dream.” “It’s not that! It’s just too quiet lately. And I don’t like it.” "Come on, try and relax. We're out of Anubis and all of that scary stuff is behind us. Just have some fun." "Easy for you to say..." There was fire in her eyes. Eddie knew what she was thinking- ''he wasn’t the one who had to deal with three years of danger in a row. His insistence that things would be okay was probably somehow offensive to her. He sighed and rested his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Trust me. It's a new life for us...let's just make the best of it.” They picked up the remnants of their lunch and went off to school, Eddie keeping his arm around Patricia’s shoulders for the rest of the walk. He wanted to reassure her that things were okay. If only he knew how wrong he was. So, what did everyone think? The next chapter will be better, and I'll post that one soon! The mystery will start quickly, and everything will pick up from there. Thanks for reading, and if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to post them and I'll see what I can do :) 'Next chapter > ' Category:Blog posts